CMC-Monster Hunters
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: The crusaders face their most dangerous crusade yet, capturing Sora! will she find the cure before they find her? or will she be doomed to remain a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

**MC: the Saga continues!**

 **Enforcermon: yup...**

 **Sora:...i have to get this ingrediant for the cure...but why?**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"Cutie Mark Crusaders-Monster Hunters!"

(i do not own MLP or Digimon)

Sora had finally made it to Equestria, her mission, to locate some Alicorn blood for her cure, she decided to stay in a abandoned cabin in the Everfree forrest, Far away from Ponyville.

She had been stalking the only alicorn living there, Twilight Sparkle, hoping she could get a sample of her blood, but to no avail.

she was begining to lose hope that she would never finish the cure, and now that she was transforming every night, Ponies were found mutilated to death, Princess Celestia offered a reward to whoever could catch the creature responsible for the deaths.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, having allready gotten their Cutie Marks, decided to throw their hooves in the ring, Teaming up with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Button and Screwball, they decided to hunt the monster themselves!

While Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo went to get some gear, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went to collect info.

as the two shared a couple of sodas, they noticed a strange sight, it was not a pony, it walked on two legs, and wore a yellow tube top, blue jeans and a blue helmet, her hair was auburn and she brownish eyes, but one thing was for certain she was indeed a girl.

She paid for her sweets and left, as she did, Silver Spoon pondered this for a moment...

Back at the Cluvhouse, Silver Spoon explained to Scootaloo what happened.

"Ever since that girl appeared, ponies have been winding up dead," she said, "she might be the monster in disguise!"

"i know that girl! she lives in the Everfree Forrest." said Sweetie Bell.

"are you sure we should go after her?" said Button, while playing his GameColt.

"HeeHee! That plan is more Screwy than i am!" Said Screwball, balancing her baseball bat on her nose.

"We gotta!" said Applebloom, "otherwise this killing spree wil just get worse!"

That night, all the ponies gathered around the entrance to the Everfree forest, although Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity disliked the idea, they knew how hard the kids had been working to find an answer the killings.

Applebloom's next words jerked them out of their fears..

"we're heading inside, no matter what you hear, do not run away! we need you guys in order to spring the trap as we chase her out!" she said.

and with that, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Button, Screwball, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon all entered the Forrest.

"May Celestia guide you..." said Octavia.

when they reached the cabin, Applebloom saw that no one was there, she turned to Scootaloo, who was carrying a bottle of lighter Fluid.

"Do it..." said the filly.

Scootaloo covered the inside of the house with lighter fluid, and then tossed the match inside, setting it a blaze!

The children hid as they heard noises, Sora, in her werewolf form saw that her home was on fire!

She let out a femine howl of saddness, as she headed twords town.

Applebloom grabed her 2-way, "sis! she's Heading your way!"

Applejack readied the cage, ironicly, made of silver.

Sora rushed through but found herself locked in the cage as Twilight slamed the door shut!

by the time they had done this, the sun had risen, and Sora returned to human form.

"it WAS that girl!" yelled Silver Spoon.

Sora, half naked save for her jeans, remembered her cabin being burned down, she got to her knees and cried, she was doomed...

Princess Luna approached the girl, smiling down upon her, "...Release her..." she spoke softly.

The Crusaders, beleving that Luna knew what she was doing, did as they were told.

As Sora stared at the princess, she felt at peace, "you should not try to fight the call of the darkness, you are a Child of the Night now, and such a title is a blessing, not a curse." said Luna as she nuzzled Sora, "Be my student and i will teach you all the wonders the night has to offer." she said softly

Sora nodded, tears flowing like a river, "yes...i accept.." she said.

With that, Sora decided to live in Canterlot for a while, under Luna's guideance, who knows? she might enjoy being a Werewolf.

THE END...?

 **MC: and thus, the Werewolf Sora series Continues...Special thanks to GirlFish for her advice!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Frequently Asked Questions

**MC: okay, this is getting to be quite a seires, thanks to all who sent their imput.**

 **Sora: why do you make my life a living hell?**

 **MC: cause it's Funny!**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"My Reason behind the Werewolf Sora Series"

(I do not own Digimon, Wish i did though)

Hello, Future benders of reality, MC the Midget Dragon here, as you may have noticed, i have been working on the Werewolf Sora Series, and right now i bet you have some questions about why i did it, well here are some Frequently Asked Questions and Answers.

1. **Why Sora of all people?**

MC: good Question, i could have picked anyone from the digimon universe, but Sora was what first got me interested in the series, her Tomboyish but carring nature was what connected me in the first place.

As to why make her a Werewolf, i could think of no one better than the Digidestened of Love to bear such a curse.

 **2\. is this some Twilight clone?**

MC: i need to make this painfully clear, NO! it is not a Twilight clone, and as long as i'm working on the series, i assure you it will never will be!

 **3\. Will there be any pairings?**

MC: no, and seeing as i killed off her friends, i doubt Sora is gonna be looking for love anytime soon, however in a later fanfic, i might bring back Mimi for a yuri.

 **4\. why kill off Tai and the others?**

MC: for the moment, this is a path Sora must take alone, and her friends interfering might complicate her journey, just be greatful that she did not kill them, however she will get her revenge on Dr. Cortex as soon as her memory of them returns to her.

 **5\. who is "Fluffy" and will she return?**

Fluffy is a wolflike experiment of Dr. Hisako Kamiya, Kari's Aunt, a wolf given human sentience and appearance. and yes, she will return but not for a while.

 **6\. what type of Werewolf is Sora?**

MC: good question, i did my research and Sora best resembles the Yenil Doushi, a Native american version of the werewolf **(hope i spelled that right)** they have been rumored to be considered gods, at least that's what i've read.

 **7\. Does Sora have any powers?**

MC: one so far, because of her Lycanthropy, she does not age as fast as we do, and to some extent she can recover from injury, however, Sora cannot control when the Healing ability kicks in.

 **8\. will Sora ever be human again?**

MC: i don't wanna spoil anything, but think of it this way, if you could turn into a wolflike creature every night would you wanna give that up?

 **MC: and that's that, if you have any more questions, feel free to review this or send a PM.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
